Enrolado
by Garota Sumida
Summary: Por que ele jurava que os cabelos dela queriam dominar tudo... Fluff / One Short


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, se fosse, a Cerejeira ficava com o Sol e a Lua ficava com a Escuridão.

 **Autora:** stereoheartrukia 

**Autorizada a traduzir?** Sim ;) 

**Boa leitura povo.**

* * *

Algumas pessoas costumam reclamar de coisas que grudam em seus pensamentos e não saem mais. Eu não, minha fixação, no caso, é uma só: Cabelos. Mas não quaisquer mecha de qualquer um. Em especial, os cabelos de Hinata.

As madeixas dela são tão… Sedutoras. Macias. Longas, tão longas. A abrange como um véu que cobre algo precioso. De cor escura que te leva a crer estar caindo dentro um abismo ou então simplesmente encarando a infinita noite, plano de fundo para a Lua de seus olhos.

Mas até algo que é bom enjoa as vezes. As vezes seus fios são demais para suportar e eu jurava que eles planejavam modos de dominar minha residência.

Por exemplo, de noite. Quando, ainda grogue, eu vou até a pia do banheiro e jogo água em meu rosto. Eu estava acordado o suficiente para sentir cócegas na parte inferior dos pés. Dei um passo para trás e não notei nada estranho. Estava um breu e, sendo sincero, a preguiça me dominava, forte demais para me deixar concentrar-me e ver se era algum Chakra estranho.

Então me agachei e notei que era uma bola de pelos… Na verdade, uma grande bola de cabelos. Cabelos azulados pertencentes a minha adorável esposa. Joguei no lixo e voltei para a cama, puxando-a para meus braços enquanto sorria vendo como tinha o sono pesado. Seu cabelo fez cócegas em meu nariz, mas fiz apenas uma nota mental e dormi.

De manhã, enquanto treinava com Naruto e Kakashi, em dado momento decidi que era hora de voltar para casa e comer algo decente. Quando entrei pela sala, logo pude sentir o cheiro de arroz cozido no vapor, sopa de brócolis e Tamagoyagi. Mmeu estomago roncou, exigindo que fosse levado até a mesa para saborear da culinária que Hinata estava para servir.

Mas, assim que ia passar pela cozinha, minha esposa apareceu entre fumaças de jutsu e bloqueou meu caminho com um bico enorme de longo nos lábios e olhos estreitos. Eu já disse que ela ficava a coisa mais fofa desse jeito? Olhava para mim, da cabeça aos pés, fazendo careta. Quando me inclinei para beijá-la, virou a face e cruzou os braços.

O que eu havia feito?

Ela nunca recusava meus beijos, minha atenção saiu da comida e focou-se nela.

Quando questionei o que havia de errado, simplesmente apontou para o corredor atrás de mim com o dedo rígido. Olhei para baixo curioso, o que ela mostrava que podia ser tão serio? Foi quando notei a lama e a sujeira. Com um suspiro pesado, dei meia volta, arrastando os pés. Meu estomago roncou novamente, mas eu amava demais aquela mulher para deixar de fazer algo que me foi pedido.

Pedido. Por que ela não mandava em mim. Claro que não… Nem um pouco.

Enquanto tomava banho, notei que a água subia mais que o normal. Me agachei e notei outra bola de cabelo azulada entupindo o ralo. Com mais um suspiro, terminei de me enxugar e franzi meu nariz enquanto tentava não me imaginar pegando aquilo. Sem chance. Enrolei minha mão com um papel higiênico e puxei, colocando rapidamente no lixo.

Depois de comer de modo que deixaria qualquer um no chão, ajudei Hinata a arrumar a casa. E foi ai que notei realmente a vastidão de lugares onde os Fios de seus cabelos eram Reis. Nos travesseiros, nas laterais das mesas, no chão, centenas e centenas de fios azulados em torno da casa.

Como é que essa mulher pode ter tanto fio assim, em?

Tenho dó de mim quando tivermos filhos.

Mas eu limpei. Limpei até não sobrar nenhum lugar que tivesse algum cabelo seu. Quando não mais existia bolas de fios azulados pela casa, fomos jantar e ver algum filme agradável até ficarmos cansados e decidirmos dormir.

Quando cheguei ao quarto, fiquei assistindo minha esposa escovar as madeixas e sorri diante disso. Hinata tinha tanto orgulho e tanto zelo com aquela cabeleira.

Adormecemos.

Então acordei com algo me fazendo cócegas, rastejando em cima de meus braços. Quando de repente parou e pensei ser só mais um sonho. Então sinto novamente, dessa vez em cima de meu rosto e muito mais real que antes.

Sendo sincero, minha mente entrou em pânico achando ser alguma aranha peçonhenta, igual uma criança com medo de bicho. Abri os olhos com rapidez, vasculhando cada canto que conseguia ver no escuro.

E não pude acreditar.

O cabelo dela não podia ser vencido. E agora queria me roubar a leveza dos sonos, me acordando com movimentos sutis e traiçoeiros. Não bastava o que já tinham, queria me expulsar da cama também.

É.

Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha, o fodido ninja mais poderoso da Terra. E estou paranoico com os cabelos da minha esposa.

* * *

 **SasuHina** por que sim \o/

Meu OTP eterno, e sei que de muitas pessoas também ;)

Mas juro que ainda me desafio a fazer um NaruHina e um SasuSaku e por que não um NaruSaku também (o.o)7

Mass, o que acharam? Eu achei bem Fofo 3 

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
